Princess Yuna Saves Christmas
Princess Yuna Saves Christmas and Hearth's Warming is the Christmas Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature are celebrating Christmas and Hearth's Warming, but the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains are planing to take it over by stealing the Enchiridion and the other powerful magical artifacts. So, it's up to Princess Yuna and her friends to save Christmas and Hearth's Warming before it's too late. Plot At the School of Friendship/Preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming One snowy day, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature is preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Even Princess Yuna was excited, she enjoyed Christmas and Hearth's Warming with all her heart. At the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for the holidays by putting up decorations. They were really excited, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Gold Pendant, Vapor, and Morning Sun kept their eyes on them. Star Swirl the Bearded, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Luster Dawn, and their friends were looking forward to Hearth's Warming, even Mater and Holley Shiftwell. Yuna overhears Grogar, Bill Cipher, and the villains/Getting help Later as Yuna was getting the Christmas Ornaments and colorful lights, she begins to year voices. Grogar and Bill Cipher sending the Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator) and the League of Villains to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. With that done, the villains set out. So, Yuna ran off to warn her friends. Sharon and Solarna didn't believe Yuna/Yuna and her friends are on their own Yuna arrives at Canterlot, Sharon and Solarna didn't believe her after she warned them about the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains taking over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. But Yuna's friends never doubted her about trouble in Christmas, they begin to make plans into their own hands, claws, and hooves. Yuna writes the letter/To save Christmas and Hearth's Warming/The Journey begins That night, Yuna wrote the letter about going after the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains and save Christmas and Hearth's Warming. They went to the Golden Oak Library and into the vehicle room, they found some snow mobiles and make ready for the road. At last, the journey to save Christmas and Hearth's Warming begins. The villains going to the North Pole/Meeting with the Yetis at Yeti Village Meanwhile, the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains got together and prepare to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Back with Yuna and the others, they've met with Yi, Jin, Peng, Everest, and Burnish as they offered to help in their time of need. Just then, they met with the Yeti from Monstropolis who'd brought them to Yeti Village. Soon, Migo, Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka, Fleem, Thorp, Stonekeeper, and Dorgle as they offered them hospitality as the Yeti Snowman gave them some snow cones, popsicles, and ice cream. Beginning the search party/Yuna and her friends continue their Journey Meanwhile, Ford Pines notices the letter. When he and Stanley knew Dipper and Mabel are with them, they had to go get Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. At Canterlot, they've explained to them where Yuna and her friends are gone to. Solarna and Sharon realized that Yuna wasn't making things up, they felt very guilty. Then, Star Swirl, Princess Twilight, Luster, and their friends explained the same thing they've felt when the Pillars misjudged Stygian too much. So, they went to the Golden Oak Library and get help, the Mentors had to form a search and rescue party during Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Homer Simpson arrives on Mr. Plow just to clear out the snow on the tracks. Back with the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains, Nefir knew that Yuna and her friends were going to try and warn Santa. So, they had to let them lead to the North Pole. Back with Yuna and her friends, they waved goodbye to the Yetis and continues their journey with Migo, Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka, Fleem, and Thorp accompanying them. Arriving at Santa's Workshop/Meeting Santa Claus and his wife Meanwhile, the search party began the search for Yuna and her friends. But, they came to Yeti Village as they meet with Yeti Snowman, Stonekeeper, and Dorgle, who met them. So, they pointed to where they've went. Back with Yuna and her friends, they've finally arrived at Santa's Workshop. When Yuna knocked on the door, they've met Santa Claus, his wife, the Christmas Elves, and Santa's Reindeers, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Warning Santa about the villains/An Ambush by the Fearsome Five and League of Villains As Yuna and her friends gets settled in for the time being, they've warned Santa about the Fearsome Five and League of Villains. With that warned, he believed them. Suddenly, a bust came from Santa's door. It's the Fearsome Five and League of Villains, they were about to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. The Rescue Party arrived/Fighting off the villains and putting them in prison Just then, The rescue party arrived just in time. Soon, Yuna and her friends worked together with them and put a stop to the Fearsome Five and League of Villains for good. Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved/Spending a Wonderful Time Ever With Christmas and Hearth's Warming in good hands, Solarna and Sharon apologized for not believing Yuna. With that said, Yuna forgave them as Santa giving everyone a lift to Canterlot. When everyone, everypony, and every creature here, Yuna and her friends had a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Trivia *This special was based on Cars: Mater Saves Christmas. *Princess Yuna and her friends will go on the mission to the North Pole to save Christmas and Hearth's Warming from the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains. *Capper Dapperpaws (using his Flying Ford Anglia), Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Princess Solarna, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), Princess Sharon, the Human Mane 10, their friends, Max Goof, P.J., and Bobby Zimmeruski will find Yuna and her friends to the North Pole. *Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks show will have its holiday special, "Chick's Holiday Picks". *Yuna will discover the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains' evil plan. *The Golden Oaks Library will be decorated with colorful Christmas lights, wreaths, red and green streamers and the freshly Christmas Tree. *RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic and Titanic II will be decorated with Christmas lights and wreaths. *The Mighty Bus will have a snowplow, fog lamps, and treads to go across the snow. Songs #Opening Song: Santa Has His Eye on Me - Princess Yuna #Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas) - SpongeBob SquarePants #Hearth's Warming Eve is Here Once Again - Everypony #Say Goodbye to the Holidays - The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher #Snow & Heat Miser Song - The Miser Brothers #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Score - Poopypants Has No Gas (when Yuna discovers the Nightmare Family, Bill, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Professor Z and the Lemons' evil plan for the artifacts) #Light of Christmas - Owl City (ft. TobyMac) - (during the end credits) Scenes #At the School of Friendship/Preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming #Yuna overhears Grogar, Bill Cipher, and the villains/Getting help #Sharon and Solarna didn't believe Yuna/Yuna and her friends are on their own #Yuna writes the letter/To save Christmas and Hearth's Warming/The Journey begins #The villains going to the Norh Pole/Meeting with the Yetis at Yeti Village #Beginning the search party/Yuna and her friends continue their Journey #Arriving at Santa's Workshop/Meeting Santa Claus and his wife #Warning Santa about the villains/An Ambush by the Fearsome Five and League of Villains #The Rescue Party arrived/Fighting off the villains and putting them in prison #Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved/Spending a Wonderful Time Ever Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Christmas Specials Category:Iamnater1225